Void Termina
Void Termina (in Japanese: エンデ・ニル, Ende Niru) is the main antagonist and final boss of Kirby Star Allies. He is a god-like entity worshiped by the Jambastion Cult that seeks to destroy all worlds. Void Termina starts out as a gorilla-esque humanoid being and seems to be able to change his form as the player fights him. Appearance Void Termina's outer appearance takes the appearance of a large humanoid with grayish skin and a mane of black feathers around his neck. He wears a white heart-shaped mask on his head, resembling Sachiel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He has flat feet with three toes on each and two horns that stretch down his back. He wears gold armour around his waist, arms, feet, and shoulders, the latter of which drape purple tags. Later, he ditches his limbs and takes flight, with his arms becoming wings with protruding white and red feathers similar to stained glass, and his lower body turning into a tail of Jamba Hearts. Void Termina's weakspots are eyes that open on certain parts on his body: first on his chest, then his two arms, his back, and last his forehead. After all, weakspots are hit, Void Termina collapses, his mask falls off revealing the opening to his core, which Kirby and friends must enter before he can get back up. Inside is Void Termina's core, which is at first protected by a pink shell with yellow hearts flowing through swirls and can partially open to shoot out tracking magical spells. His true core appears as a purple circular blob with three dark spots that move around and form faces of different Kirby characters, including Miracle Matter, 0², Drawcia Soul, Dark Mind, and even Kirby himself. As the core takes damage, it transforms into a Dark Matter, with the spots forming an eye and red pupil. At Soul Melter difficulty of the Ultimate Choice, Void Termina resembles his regular counterpart, with the exception of his skin being paler in shade, his armour is blue shaded, and the tags are orange. His core, Void Soul, is also white, with its eye now turned blue. At Soul Melter EX difficulty, Void Termina's appearance becomes more demonic, with a black mask and skin with red decals and glowing red eyes. His feather mane and hexagon gem on his waist turn yellow. As Void, his coloring is white similar to Void Soul, but the eye spots are blood red with rainbow veins. When charging, it turns pure black, highlighted only by its veins, only lighting up again once it stops or is hit while attacking. History In the past, Void Termina was a force of destruction, spreading fear across the universe, until he was defeated by four warriors who used heart spears to seal his power. Afterwards, a race known as the Ancients rebuilt the world that Void Termina destroyed, creating legendary items to help the people adapt, including the Master Crown, Lor Starcutter, and the Galactic Novas. Those who still worshiped the deity were banished to the edge of the galaxy, eventually becoming a cult. The cult obtained a vessel called the Jamba Heart that contained the imprisoned Void Termina, and their leader, Hyness, believed he could revive the dark lord by collecting pieces of the Jamba Heart to fill in the missing parts of the Void according to a book of legend. Their ritual backfires and fragments of the Jamba Heart scatter across Popstar, causing calamity for the residents of Dream Land, though Kirby and a few others were struct by beneficial pink Friend Hearts, allowing them to calm and free others who were possessed by the Jamba Heart pieces. Using only the dark Jamba Heart pieces, Hyness and the Jambastion Mages once again attempted to summon the dark lord. When Kirby and his allies reached the Divine Terminus, they were unable to stop Hyness' second attempt to revive Void Termina, sacrificing the Jambastion Mages and himself to fill in the missing Jamba Heart fragments, completing the ritual. However, before Void Termina could spread his evil across the universe once again, Kirby and his friends used the Friend Hearts they gathered to form the "Star Allies Sparkler", allowing them to battle and defeat the monster both externally and internally. Now limited to only his core, Void Termina makes one last attempt to blast his lasers at the heroes, but they manage to overturn his power against him, destroying the dark lord and saving the universe from his tyranny. A more powerful version of Void Termina can be fought in "The Ultimate Choice" sub-game at Soul Melter difficulty. He uses the same attacks only stronger variations but contains a harder version of the fourth phase where Kirby and friends fight Void Soul, which fights similarly to the regular core phase, only it has the ability to duplicate, has more health, and rapidly moves across the stage unpredictably. At Soul Melter EX difficulty, Kirby and friends battle an even stronger rendition of Void Termina, where all of his phases have even more health and attacks. His core phase, now called Void, has powers similar to Dark Mind and can increase his size once it reaches half health. According to the battle descriptions, this is Void Termina at his maximum capability, back to when he was originally sealed away by the four warriors. Once again, Void Termina is destroyed and the universe is saved. Combat Phase 1 (Titan) During Phase 1, Void Termina starts by smashing the ground. He starts off immune to attack, but after 10 seconds, he can take damage if shot in the belly. After it is destroyed, he can be shot in the shoulders, and will start jumping around to create a shockwave. Once their health falls to 0, Void Termina decides to do an attack pattern change again. He calls two swords, imbues their power with elemental energy, and slashes in your direction. Void Termina can still use his old attacks, but their power is increased. Once his back and forehead lose all of their health, Void Termina collapses. Kirby and his friends can make their way inside him, initiating the second phase. Phase 2 (Guts) During Phase 2, Kirby and his friends are inside Void Termina's body, and are sicced against his heart. It can launch glyphs and cause blood to rain if damaged. The glyphs damage Kirby if swallowed due to their dark energy composition. Once it takes enough damage, four handles poke their way out of the heart's underside. Grabbing the handles initiates Phase 3. Phase 3 (Bird/Angel) During Phase 3, Void Termina can fly around, so he is much harder to hit. First, he will dive in your direction. This can be avoided by jumping over or diving under his wings, and also slows him down, so Kirby and his friends can deal a lot of damage to their target (the belly again). Destroying the belly causes Void Termina to resort to summoning bows (weapon) and launching arrows. These arrows are elemental, and an element inimical to theirs can destory them. After taking enough damage in one shoulder, Void Termina will use another attack where spears rain down. Their landing spot can be telegraphed by a circle that appears beneath the spear before it crashes into the floor. Destroying the other shoulder causes Void Termina to resort to summoning a giant axe. At this point, his back will become vulnerable. Once that is defeated, Void Termina resorts to summoning a giant laser gun that looks dubiously like the Master Crown. It will then fire laser after laser in order to kill Kirby and his allies. At this point, Void Termina can be shot in the head. Once his head's health is dropped to 0 health, Void Termina collapses on the floor again, and you can go inside him, but be fast! Phase 4 (Core) During Phase 4, Kirby and his friends face off versus Void Termina's core, which is dubbed Void Soul in The Ultimate Choice if you set the difficulty to Level 8 or higher. It appears in their midst in a flash, and has the following moveset: *'Circle Of Friends': Void Termina's core heads to the centre of the screen. It then unleashes shockwaves that can turn their victim against Kirby. Kirby can use his friend heart's power to restore his friends to their right mind. Void Soul moves around when he uses this attack. *'Pleasant Dream': Void Termina's core expands its eyes and then fires energy pellets in 5 waves while rotating the firing angle by 5 degrees per second. Void Soul only fires three lines, but their firing rate is increased and he can rotate the firing angle at a much faster rate. At level 9 in the Ultimate Choice, Void Soul fires four lines and caps this by firing lasers from his body. *'Sprint': Void Termina's core bounces around the stage, before retreating into the background and coming back to smash Kirby and his friends. After it smashes the floor 3 times, it retreats into the background, only to follow up with a charge from the background. In the Ultimate Choice, Void Soul can use this attack, but only at level 9 and he summons water so the heroes cannot avoid his charge as easily. **'Deadly Bound': Even so, Void Soul has a similar attack where he splits into four. Void Soul and his duplicates then proceed to smash their target one at a time. The clones share their health bar with him, so memorizing his position in the group is unimportant. ***At level 9, Void Soul and his clones come in two at a time. *'Laughing Needle': Void Termina's core bursts into laughter, poking 8 needles from its body as it does so. Void Soul can also use this attack in Soul Melter, but he splits into four. Void Soul and his clones then laugh as their bodies erupt the needles. The needles are also rotated 22.5 degrees from their original position. At level 9, the clones will be at the same level, but will attack twice, and the two occurrences happen at different levels. Void and his clones share their health bar, so memorizing which one of them is the real one is unimportant. *'Dark Matter Laser': Void Termina's core transforms into a Dark-matter esque form. It then shoots a laser from its mouth-turned-eye. First, it shoots from one side, then it shoots from the other. (If it fired from the left first, it will fire from the right the second time, and vice versa.) Then, it shoots another laser from the corner at a diagonal angle, and then does so again from the other corner. Then, it jumps to the centre of the area and fires a fifth laser, rotating the firing angle at a rate of 30 degrees per second. The lasers will leave a star trail in their wake. **In his version of the move, Void Soul summons water. Anyone blasted by the laser itself or caught in the water when it is blasted will take huge damage. This allows him to hit a greater area, making dodging the attack harder. Stars still appear after their respective laser has fired. **'Song Laser': Void Soul can use this variant of the laser attack when his health falls low enough, firing an array of lasers from the top of one side, then another from the bottom of another, then a flurry of lasers from the background. You cannot damage Void Soul due to his location. The lasers leave stars in their wake. *'Mini Cores': Void Termina's Core summons two black holes. If you go over their even horizon, you take massive damage from their chewing. Void Soul can also use this attack, but his version has three rather than two. *'Shooter Cutter': Void Termina's Core cannot use this attack in Story Mode. Void Soul fires 4 cutter blades from his body. These blades arc back to their user. The attack can be performed 3 times, and Void Soul moves around when shooting the blades from his body. At level 9, the last wave is a barrage that continues as Void Soul moves across the screen, similar to how Drawcia attacks in her second phase, except she does not move. After their health is reduced to 0, Void Termina's core or Void Soul flares up and explodes. Phase 5 (Laser Clash; Story Mode Only) During Phase 5, Kirby and Void Termina's Core engage in a laser contest. Mash the button to avoid damage. If you are not fast enough, you get hurt. If you manage to push the clash back, Void Termina's Core takes damage. After it gets hit 5 times, it is defeated, and a cutscene plays where Kirby summons apparations of his friends and the core is mobbed by their swarm, destroying the core and killing Void Termina himself. Phase 5 (Astral Birth Void; The Ultimate Choice Level 9 Only) An alternate Phase 5 occurs after Void Soul loses half his HP at level 9 in The Ultimate Choice. It starts off with Void Soul using his Shooter Cutter again. It then continues with a new moveset given to him. *'Dark Mind Laser': Void Soul transforms into his Dark Matter form (albeit orange) and moves around the stage as mirrors orbit his body. Unlike their Dark Mind version, these mirrors are invincible. Void Soul then fires a laser which reflects off the mirrors. *'Deadly Star': Void Soul transforms into a black meteor and charges around. Contact with him deals damage in this state. *'Song Laser': Void Soul can now use his Song Laser attack from Level 8. The lasers leave a star trail in their wake. Quotes Gallery Images Destroyer of Worls Void Termina.jpg Void Termina Alternate.jpg|Void Termina's alternate appearance in Soul Melter. Void Termina as Kirby.png Void Termina (Dark Matter).png Essence of Chaos Void SOul.jpg|Void Soul splash screen. Void Soul Defeated.jpg|Void Soul explodes into light after he is defeated. The True Destroyer of Worlds Void Termina.png|Void Termina's alternate appearance in Soul Melter EX. Void's Defeat.jpeg|Void becoming pure after being defeated for a third time. Videos Kirby Star Allies - Final Boss & Ending True Final Boss|Vs. Hyness, Void Termina, and Ultimate Choice Void Termina. Kirby Star Allies - VOID SOUL|Vs. Void Soul. Kirby Star Allies - Ultimate Final Boss Astral Birth Void & Ending Trivia *According to the pause screen descriptions, Void Termina has been reincarnated throughout the aeons it laid resting. *Even though he is fought in space, the arena Void Termina uses actually has gravity. *Void Termina's Japanese name is Ende-Niru, meaning "End-Nil". "Nil", being another word for zero. **This has lead to an interpretation that his name means "Final Zero", leading some to infer that he is the current final form of 0. In addition, the final form of Astral Birth Void is nearly identical to 0, save for a much larger eye. *Void Termina's voice and sound effects are slower variations of Kirby's. *Void Core, Void Soul and Astral Birth Void are the only enemies who take damage from Kirby's Friend Heart item. *The eye on Void Termina's weak spots resembles Dark Nebula. *During the second phase, Void Termina's heartbeat can be heard in the rumbling of the Joy-Con controllers. *During his third phase, Void Termina's wings resemble Marx's arms. Their actuall appearance is fragmented, similar to Zero's undead form. *Void Termina has the most phases of any Kirby boss, sharing four with Star Dream. *One of Void Termina's attack includes shooting lasers out of an evil looking crown. This is a direct reference to Magolor and Magolor's Soul from Kirby's Return to Dreamland possessing the same crown atop his head. *Void Soul's theme is a remixed version of Green Greens, the first level of Kirby's Dreamland. *Void Soul takes the form of both Kirby and Dark Matter, suggesting he may be related to them. *Void Soul is the only Soul boss that does not teleport. *In Soul Melter EX difficulty, the first and third phase of Void Termina has all of his weak spots revealed with the exception of the last one, in contrast to where they show up individually in Story Mode and Soul Melter. *The background of Void's splash screen is the Hyper Zone, where Kirby fought Dark Matter and 0 in Kirby's Dreamland 3. *At the ending of Soul Melter EX, instead of dying with a scream or face of shock, Void explodes smiling. This could mean that Void Termina is finally truly purified after being defeated for a third time. *His core slightly resembles The Shimmer from Annihilation. *Strangely, Void Termina loses his hands during the transition to his second phase (when Kirby defeats him in the first phase of the fight). However, the hands may actually be invisible due to their contact with his head when his third phase starts. Why this was not patched is unknown. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Deities Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Forms Category:Energy Beings Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Demon Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Immortals Category:Force of Nature Category:Dark Messiah Category:Bond Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Mastermind Category:Giant Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Mutants Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal